Timeline of Solverse
There are several ways to view the history of Sol with some overlap of the divisions. The historians of the El'yon view the universe with the four-fold division into Universal, Great Infancy, Man, and Old Age Epochs. The standard dating scheme for events of the First Trilogy Era is the Standard Calendar. The Standard Calendar begins with the Zero Day Accords. Events after Zero Day are marked SY. Events before Zero Day are marked with BSC (Before Standard Calendar). Year Zero of the Standard Calendar was 2296. SY 1 began on the first day of 2297. The canon of this timeline supercedes any conflicting dates in other articles. Other articles should be adjusted to reflect the official timeline, found here. Ennoia The moment before creation. The point at which all things in Solverse are condensed into a superdense point. Ennoia is the Source. It exists beyond all spacetime and eternity and is that from which all existence - both being and non being - draws itself. Ennoia could be said to be the whole of all that exists in Solverse and beyond. From Breath's Book of Ennoia: Prelude v.i Before anything was, there was Ennoia. The Planck Epoch! All was one, and one was all. The four fundamental forces were completely united, and there was no distinction between matter, energy, space, and time. v.ii All was the Ekpyrotic Singularity, and the Ekpyrotic Singularity was all. It existed infinitely before anything was in Solverse, and the Architect looked onto the singularity from Their Domain. v.iii And all was still and there was a space of silence, the Divine, encountering '''SILENCE!' ''v.iv Then the Architect came and touched the singularity with the tip of Their fingers. v.v And They resolved to create that which was not before! v.vi And They found happiness in the creation of this Solverse from singularity. v.vii and They then rested, for everything that was, is, and is is about to come into Being. First Chapter v.1 There was Force, reaching out into all time and space and eternity for all was dark and there was nothing but oneness. The Grand Unification Period! Thus passed the first epoch. v.2 They spoke and said, "Be united," and gravity came to be, and the first matter, and the other forces saw that it was good. Thus came to pass the second epoch. v.3 Then They spoke and said, "Let there be an expansion into Being." And behold! the singularity began to greatly expand, and the strong nuclear force came into being, that all may be held together! And the matter that was raced across the universe, even at the Architect's command. Then came to pass the third epoch. v.4 They again spoke and commanded "Radiate!" and the many bosons came into being, and a great multitude of matter. Thus passed the fourth epoch. v.5 Then came the fifth epoch, and the great forces of electromagnetism and weak nuclear force came into being! And a great contention came, and matter annihilated antimatter, but the Architect gave strength too the matter and it came to pass that the matter prevailed. The Quark Epoch! v.6 Then came the sixth epoch, and quarks of matter combined to form hadrons - the protons! the neutrons! - and electrons collided with them to give us the neutrinos which continues unto this very day. The Hadron Epoch! v.7 And the first Law of the Universe was given: charge and energy shall be conserved, though changeable. v.8 And all these things happened in less than the blink of a human eye, for the time of the Architect is not the time of man. v.9 On the seventh epoch came the first great expanse of time as known unto man, and in three minutes another great conention occured between the hadrons and anti-hadrons, and there were electrons and positrons everywhere. The Architect spoke and said "Let there be Light: and out of their collisions came the photons, and they in turn created more electron-positron pairs. The Lepton Epoch! v.10 In the eighth epoch came the first elements - hydrogen, helium, lithium - and there was great nuclear fusion for about twenty minutes. v.11 Then came the ninth epoch, and the universe was filled with plasma for 380,000 years. v.12 In the tenth epoch, the Architect spoke and said, "Let there be clarity of vision," and the Universe became transparent to visible light. The Photon Epoch! Second Chapter v.1 The Architect spoke and said again, "Radiate!" and thus came forth deuterium! helium-3! lithium-7! The Nucleosynthesis Epoch! v.2 Universal Original Creation Main Page: The Universe The Celestials determined to create the Universe. The Universe was created by the Celestial manifestation of the immortal Being called variously Aion'Ari, The One and the Architect. It was created immaterially before it was created physically, with there being no distinction between the Architect, the Empyrean Verse, and the Empirical Verse. This moment of immaterial creation is called Ennoia by adherents of Architecture. The Original Creation contained an infinite number of galaxies with a great number of star systems in an infinitely expanding universe, each system bearing one or more inhabited planets. Shevah Epoch (The Age of Creation) Main Page: First Empire The Architect created a single form for Themselves and dwelt in the Universe by directly creating and manifesting on Kolob. They named Themselves Aion'ari. The breath of the Aion'ari gave rise to the first life throughout the Universe. The First Age of Creation The first independent sentient life in this universe rises on Rabah under careful watch from Kolob in the Andromeda Galaxy. This life was created in the image of the Aion'ari, to grow up to perfection under Their watchful care and one day become deified. Second Age of Creation The Ya'ri experience their very first struggle as a war of words. Some of them stratified themselves into the In'sha'ri, following a man named Sha. The struggle was resolved in peace. They became known as the Aion'ari'yon. Third Age of Creation The First Empire's destiny was fulfilled after many eons with the construction of the Ascension Gate. The First Empire divided into deified beings, the ascended, and the re-seeded, an event called Cosmogenesis. These deified beings became known as the Celestials and became one with the Architect. Me'A Epoch (The Age of Being's End) The Aion'ari'yon, as the First Empire, spread life throughout the Universe. They constructed the Seed Gate on Rabah and and seeded the Universe with life. Baraq Epoch (The Age of Lightning) Main Page: Lightning War The traitor Da'se'th'la did not agree with the Grand Plan of the Shaeloah, that mere mortal men should become gods, and instead endeavored to become a god himself apart from Shaeloah. He took the name Ruin, and created the black world of Nar'ghul. From Nar'ghul, he launched his great assault on the First Empire in a dark parody of the rise of the Aion'ari'yon civilization on Rabah, and their rejection of violence. The Aion'ari'yon reluctantly used what they knew of war against the traitors and were led to victory in the great struggle by Aion. But all was not victorious. The Black Gate, a blasphemous piece of technology created by Ruin upon the surface of Nar'ghul, was destroyed but it's destruction sundered the universe in twain, for so great was it's blasphemous power. It ripped apart the Original Creation into two constituent elements, the Empirical and Empyrean, the Seen and Unseen. Second Genesis The Shaeloah had to work quickly to save the universe. Aion begins his great sacrificial work by entering into a deep meditation upon Kolob and revealing the designs necessary for the construction of the Nexus Gate that would help preserve the now-broken universe. The First Empire was dissolved, as Aion could no longer rule it full time. Aion's work was now to preserve the Universe. The title of rulership passed down to El, and the Aion'ari'yon swore fealty to El, and were given a new name: the El'yon. It was to the El'yon that the task of Second Genesis was passed. The little mortal life remaining in the universe was put upon Nexus worlds, the Jewel Planet, and other choice worlds (such as Urantia) where life could flourish in peace for millennia before facing the starkness of this broken universe. Rise of El'yon Civilization The El'yon create the Nexus Gate, various Nexons, and bind the Nexus planets to the Gate and the Nexons. They spread throughout the broken universe picking up the remains of the First Empire and reorganizing it into Lei'El, a domain under the direct rule of El. Conversely, the First Empire was ruled directly by Aion, who now sat at the center of the Nexus Gate using all of His Divine concentration and might to hold the broken universe together, the Seen World connected to the Unseen World only by the thin threads of the Divine Nexus technology. The Solarian War Main article: Solarian War The great war in Sol System which heralded the end of the Universal Period. Exades, fleeing the destruction of Ruin's forces and the destruction of the Black World of Nar'ghul, came to Sol System and set up base on Charon. In the manner of Da'se'th'la changing his name to Ruin, Exades became Death. From Charon, Death set his eyes upon the Jewel Planet Earth and endeavored to destroy it. Death and his forces devastated the primordial Earth and completely wiped out the First Genesis life there created by the First Empire. Because of how precious the Jewel Planet was to the Grand Plan of the Shaeloah, El Himself came down to Sol System and led the forces of the El'yon to victory over Exades. Exades' physical form was broken by El in a great and final battle and left on Earth to die. Exades' most devout followers worked a blasphemous work to preserve the spark of essence in Exades, so that his spirit would not be banished to Outer Darkness. They brought him to Charon and using the last bit of unholy knowledge given to them by Ruin, bound his essence into a black stone and buried it deep within Charon, and hid it's existence from the El'yon. The black stone would, eons later, be discovered by a group of cultists who had been spoken to and lured by the spirit of Exades and found the warband Soldiers of Charon during the Twilight Age. El commanded the El'yon to become Watchers in the like manner of the war. Thus the El'yon guarded all of the Nexus Worlds, including Earth, from hereafter with at least one El'yon Watching each world. Earth had the most El'yon of all guarding it. Thus ended the Universal Period and thus began the great expanse of the Old Earth period. Old Earth 6300 BSC: The Old Earth period begins directly after the defeat of Exades in the Solarian War and the creation of Second Genesis life on Earth by the guiding, Watching hands of the El'yon and the power of El. After Second Genesis was completed, El returned to His domain of the Infinite Empire in the Andromeda Galaxy. This period extends through the rise of humanity on Earth once more until the end of the Cold War, a period of approximately 5972 Standard Years. Due to the cultural purge of the Anthrarchos regime from SY 241 to 315, information on the Old Earth period is very scarce and much of it is shrouded in legend and myth. The El'yon who Watched the entire period have been reticent to give humanity this knowledge out of fear they would use it for ill. It is surmised that only Joshua the Aion'Fal knows the full details of what happened during this long period of Earth's history. 2464 BSC: Antiochus IV Epiphanes invades and sacks Jerusalem, beginning the Maccabaen Revolt. 2226 BSC: Destruction of Jerusalem at the hands of the Roman Empire. Space Age 333 BSC: The Apollo-Soyuz Program begins. Joint Lunar Landing Main Article: Apollo-Soyuz Landing (July 20, 1969) 328 BSC: The Soviet Union and the United States make a joint landing on the moon. The Cold War Ends The Apollo-Soyuz Landing officially brought an end to the Cold War. The Soviet Union and United States opened their borders to one another and brought the People's Republic of China into the international fold of geopolitics. For the next fifty one years, nations around the world aligned themselves with one of the three great superpowers and global economics flourished. It was a time of little war and great peace. Human rights triumphed and it was generally an era of great feelings and hope for humanity. Great advances were made in the humanities, technology, science, and spirituality. By the beginning of the Foundation Period, nearly every nation on Earth was a part of either the Soviet, United, or Republican blocs. 324 BSC: Apollo-Soyuz 17 takes an image of Earth that becomes the most reproduced photo in human history. 319 BSC: Launch of Voyager 1 316 BSC: Discovery of fractal geometry 306 BSC: Voyager 1 spacecraft takes the Pale Blue Dot photograph of Earth. 298 BSC: The Soviet spacecraft Zarya docks with the American spacecraft Unity in an orbital rendezvous for the first time. Foundation Period The Foundation Period bleeds into the Space Age with the turn of the 21st Century of the old calendar and officially begins in 2019 by the old calendar, with the rise of private space ventures. Rise of Private Space Ventures 277 BSC: A global recession hit due to the collapse of some housing markets. Private companies convince investors that in the same way that war production contributes to economic success in times of recession, a push into space could aid the economy of Earth. Boeing merges with Lockheed-Martin. SpaceX maintains a permanent presence in space. Asteroidal Industries, Venusian Industries, and Mercurian Solar are founded. Colonization of Luna 265 BSC: Tranquility Base is established with 36 people on Luna at the Apollo-Soyuz Landing site. First Person on Mars 256 BSC: Adele Lylat, a NASA-SpaceX astronaut, lands on Mars using a Hohmann Transfer orbit. Her team is composed of six people. Her trip takes approximately eight months. Two additional rockets are launched with her to provide supplies. She is the first person to set foot on Mars and stays for a total of three months. Her team becomes a part of the groundbreaking Martian colonization project. They land near Pavonis Mons and lay the foundation for what will become Union Station. Union City is built in the cave on Pavonis Mons. Asteroidal Industries, Mercurian Solar, Boeing-Lockheed-Martin, and Venusian Industries take vital places in the global economy. Mineral Bonds Main Article: Mineral Bonds 256 BSC: First mineral bonds issued on Earth to finance the push towards the Main Belt. The great exodus from Earth begins, and is recorded by Moshe in Breath. Colonization of Asteroid Belt 227 BSC. '''The Interplanetary Transport Network (IPN) begins in anticipation of Solar colonization. '''200 BSC: Mineral bonds outvalue gold Solar Fields on Mercury 1'97 BSC': Mercurian Solar begins construction of solar fields on Mercury. The Venusian Injuns incident occurs. 123 BSC: Mercurian Solar completes construction of solar fields and sustains more than half of Earth's global power needs. Colonization of Venus Golden Age of Sol System 117 BSC: Sebastian Myrcenae McRae born 107 BSC: Spirit is published and the religion of Architecture is born. 109 BSC: Spirit is republished as Breath with much additional material. 100 BSC: Noveautrea constructed 97 BSC: Asteroids in the Main Belt are mined extensively and the first raw materials reach Earth. 89 BSC: The Soviet Union achieves full communism as the Soviet ruble is officially retired. 50 BSC: Mineral bonds begin to depreciate in value for the first time since their issue. Confederacy Organized 49 BSC: Ganymede, Freitaika, Dosijing, and Kamijing gain independence from Asteroidal Industries, Inc. 41 BSC: The Confederacy of Free Systems becomes the first Solar nation with the Declaration of Confederacy Rise of Solar Trade IPN is firmly established. 20 BSC: Mineral bonds replace the American dollar, Soviet ruble, and Chinese yen as the strongest currency on Earth. First Man to Reach the Solar Rim Collapse of Earth Economy Main page: Mineral Bonds Mineral bonds begin to rapidly depreciate from 20 BSC to SY 0. They render all other currencies effectively worthless and begin a snowball of uncontrollable inflation. Earth's monetary economy collapses and mass panic ensues. Global civil unrest, famine, and a widening gap between the wealthy and the poor mark this era as the global middle class disappears virtually overnight. Foundation Main Page: Consortium SY 0 (2296 AD): Consortium founded with the Zero Day Accords. The Second Renaissance begins. Mineral bonds become effectively worthless. By this time, millions of people live throughout Sol System. SY 17: First Alliance founded SY 28: Vinaii Roshi born on Europa SY 31: First Alliance disbands SY 32: Sebastian Myrcenae McRae dies. SY 35: Intrasolar Aerotime Treaty of SY 35 SY 37: New School officially named and founded in Heliopolis, Greece SY 93: Birth of Marcus Cato Scaevola SY 96: Vinaii Roshi begins teaching in the Rim SY 97: Freitaika Rebellion. The Second Renaissance ends as the interests of the Consortium shift from cultural to socio-political. SY 97: Formation of Army of Eastern Kamijing SY 114: Third Alliance Founded SY 119: Foundation of Noveautrea First Trilogy Era Sol, Invictus, Helios SY 125: Cera Nicks emigrate from Earth SY 127: Jaymeson Nicks emigrates from Earth The Solar War SY 129: The Solar War begins with the Battles of Kamijing and Dosijing SY 132: First Battle of Mars. Marcus Cato Scaevola convinces the Consortium to enter the war. SY 136: Launch of Progress fleet SY 138: Solar War ends with the Siege of Mars and the consolidation of civilization on Earth under the reign of Marcus Cato Scaevola and Septimus Severus Gaiaus Quintus. Rise of the Warlords SY 139: Scaevola and Quintus reorganize the Consortium on Earth at the cost of the other terrestrial worlds SY 142: Scythia founded in Central Asia Twilight Era Rise of Anthroperium SY 166: Pavlos Alexandraxis is born. SY 182: Death of Marcus Cato Scaevola. Power passes to the World Congress. The Consortium is dissolved and reorganized as Nova Roma, a singular Republic with the explicit goal of the re-conquest of Earth and all of Sol System. SY 196: Annunciation of Antharchos Hypervincijovus Epiphanes. Nova Roma is reorganized as the Anthroperium. SY 204: Conquest of Earth by Epiphanes begins. SY 215: Epiphanes gains control of orbital weapons around Earth and reactivates them. SY 236.7: Progress arrives in the Centauri system and begins colonization of Centauri Prime SY 241: Earth falls to Epiphanes' reign. The Great Cultural Purge begins. SY 246: The assault on Inner Sol begins. SY 270: Anthroperium conquers Mars. The Protectorate halts the Anthroperium's advance into the Main Belt and the conquest is officially brought to a halt. SY 315: The Great Cultural Purge is brought to a close. SY 375: Death of Epiphanes and ascension to power of Epiphanes II. Second Trilogy Era Centauri, Daedalus, Icarus SY 422: Collapse of Centaurian civilization SY 630: Rise of Leomhi on Urantia SY 855: Dominion fleet arrives in Sol System SY 862: Advent. Traditional founding date of the Second Dominion. SY 960: First colony ships leave Earth using the Infinity Gate technology SY 979: The ancestral colony ship of the Tontheonic Civilization, Scythia, leaves Earth. SY 1030: Death of Earth. Urantia becomes the seat of the Second Dominion. Age of Exploration SY 2500: Meeting of the Scythian nations on Fornax Prime Araduuin settled. Great Expansion Third Trilogy Era Andromeda, Galactica, Celestia The Last War Recreation Category:General